Missing Love
by faith123
Summary: A mystery never solved of the disappearance of the seven Weasley girls and Teddy Lupin who was determined to solve the case but instead was dragged into a world of lie's, Mistaken identity, love and imprisonment. This story has been in my head for ages and I hope I have done it justice on page please review. Rated T for possible later chapters for safety.
1. Chapter 1

**Missing Love**

**Chapter 1**

The war was over and a year later while many were still mourning for the loss one family had got a chance to celebrate new live. Victoire Gabrielle Weasley was born to Bill and Fleur Weasley on the anniversary of the battle of Hogwarts the two young parents couldn't be more proud of there daughter.

At 4 months old it was already becoming clear that Victoire would grow up to look just like her mother with a little head of blonde hair and bright blue eyes. She was also a very happy baby laughing all the time and get doted on by her Grandparents and all her Auntie's and Uncles.

"How's Daddies little girl then?" Bill said as he bent over a cot to pick up his daughter she gurgled happily at him.

"Oh Bill doesn't she just look lovely?" Fleur said coming up behind him.

"Yeah she's my beautiful girl right next to my other beautiful girl" Bill said turning to grin at Fleur who blushed and took Victoire from him.

"Hey thief" Bill said jokingly making Fleur laugh and Victoire giggle.

"Come on darling we are going to the Burrow to see everyone" Fleur said talking to Victoire who was in her carrycot while she packed the baby bag. Once at the Burrow Victoire and Teddy, who was now one, were passed around everyone, enough to tire Victoire out who was put in her carrycot in the living room while dinner was served.

"So Fleur how is Victoire doing does she keep you up at night much?" Ginny asked Fleur from across the table.

"Oh no after the first few weeks she quieted down and we barely hear her at night now which is lucky really my mama told me I was quiet as a baby as well" Fleur answered.

"Well Bill wasn't quiet at all so it had to come from you" Arthur said jokingly making Fleur and Ginny laugh and Bill look slightly annoyed.

"Well I think I'll just check up on her so if you will excuse me" Fleur said pulling back her chair and waking into the living room.

"Victoire" Fleur whispered to test whether she was awake or not because she usually responded to her name but no sound came creeping over to the carrycot Fleur looked down expecting to see her daughter sleeping but instead it was empty.

"Victoire" Fleur said again after unfreezing from shock and then she pulled the blanket up in the cot as if she would just be hidden underneath it but she wasn't there.

"Victoire my baby" Fleur said a bit louder starting to go into hysterics.

"Hey Fleur how's Victoire?" Bill said coming into the room.

"She's gone my baby she's gone" Fleur said going into hysterics still clutching the baby blanket.

"What do you means she's…" Bill started to say but then saw the empty cot.

"Oh God Fleur" Bill whispered before holding his wife too him while she sobbed uncontrollably. The rest of the family was alerted quickly on hearing Fluers sobs and Harry and Ron manage to get the auror department working quickly.

Days turned into weeks and weeks turned into months but no clues were left behind on who could have taken Victoire and Bill and Fleur fell into a depression clinging to each other so over a year after Victoire disappeared Dominique Weasley was born and Bill and Fleur in fear only let family and close friends see Dominique.

"Okay baby Dom and mama are going shopping today" Fleur said happily smiling happily at Dominique but inside she was really quite nervous she was taking Dominique to Diagon Alley with her because she was running low on potion ingredients but couldn't find anyone she trusted to watch Dominique.

"So that will be 3 galleons and seven sickles" the witch behind the counter in the Apothecary said Fleur looked up and dug in her bag for the money before handing it over which was pretty difficult because she was keeping one hand on the pram that held Dominique at all times.

"So how old is the baby?" the witch then said leaning over the counter to try and look in the pram but Fleur pushed it away slightly.

"Hmm well she's six months," Fleur said quickly before leaving the Apothecary gripping the pram handle as if her life depended on it.

"Excuse me" Fleur kept saying as she tried to get through the crowds in Diagon Alley with the pram and while some people moved to let her through other were just ignorant and made her progress through Diagon Alley slow.

"Fleur, Fleur over here" she heard her name being called and looking ahead saw George pushing his way through the crowds very visible in his bright orange robes.

"George what are you doing here I thought you would be in the shop taking care of things" Fleur said breathing a sigh of relief on seeing someone she knew and trusted.

"Well Bill told me you would be here today with Dominique and when I saw how busy it was well I…" George said trailing off towards the end Fleur smiled at him and then nodded.

"Yes could you help me I'll take Dom and could you take the pram" Fleur said and together with George practically ramming people with the pram and Fleur waking behind holding Dominique they managed to get to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes where George got all three of them to the apartment above.

"Would you like some tea?" George asked once putting the pram in the corner Fleur nodded and still holding Dominique waked around the living room a bit.

"It is neater then last time I was here" Fleur commented on when George came back through with the tea he blushed and said.

"Yeah Angelina has been coming around and says she has to clean because she can't sit in a mess" Fleur laughed and Dominique giggled as well.

"You laughing at me" George said coming forward and tickling Dominique before taking her from Fleur and rocking her back and forth.

"Oh someone's tired" George said as Dominique yawned widely Fleur then helped him settle her in the pram where she promptly fell asleep. Fleur and George then sat and had tea talking and once George got onto how the shop was doing it was an hour and a half later when Fleur said that she better be getting home.

"Well I'll just kiss my niece one last time then before you go" George said getting up and going to the pram only to look in and see nothing he froze.

"George, George what is it?" Fleur said worriedly coming over and seeing for the second time that her baby was gone she could feel all the emotions come up inside of her sadness, anger and desperation but none came out instead she just fell to her knees and put her arms around herself rocking back and forth.

"Fleur, Fleur" George said desperately trying to get her to stand up but to no avail instead he went to the fireplace and contacted Bill and Ron and Harry and the auror department. Like with Victories' disappearance the family was alerted quickly and the search started but also like Victories' case no clues were left about where Dominique could have gone, who took her and how they took her.

"Nothing what so ever" Harry said slamming the report on DNA found on Dominique's pram down on Ron's desk.

"The only people found to have went near the pram that day was Dom, Fleur and George and of course George and Fleur didn't do it" Harry continued slumping into the chair behind his desk.

"I could have told you that this morning so what's with the attitude" Ron said frustrated.

"Because Caison just told me to get you and go arrest a possible suspect" Harry said sadly but Ron sat up straighter.

"What then why are we sitting around here Harry come on let's go?" Ron said standing up and making towards the door Harry didn't move though.

"Ron he wants us to arrest George" Ron stopped in his tracks and turned around.

"What why how could he think George is behind it he's family" Ron said his anger rising.

"I don't know I think he's as desperate as us and wants to feel like the department is doing something"

"Arresting George is, is just ridiculous" Ron said his face getting redder by the second so Harry talked more quietly to prevent his temper rising more.

"I know but we have to do it because Caison said if we don't we'll get chucked off the case and that's even worse don't worry Ron he would be in Azkaban I made sure that George would be in the cells downstairs under the pretense that we need him close for questioning" Ron was seeing Harry's reasoning more now and slowly nodded.

"Harry, Ron I thought you weren't coming" Molly said as she opened the door to the burrow giving Ron and Harry the first glance of the warm dinner set out for everyone that they were about to ruin.

"We're not staying we…" Harry began but Ron cut him off.

"We have to get back soon but we thought we'd come say hi and…and…" Ron trailed off not knowing what to say.

"Lets just get it over with quickly" Ron whispered to Harry, Harry nodded and stepping inside drew his wand and pointed it at George.

"Harry, Ron what do you think you are doing" Molly said bristling as Ron copied Harry's movements but they blocked her out as Harry said the words that left the whole table in an uproar.

"George Fabien Weasley you are hereby taking into custody by the auror department as a suspect in the case of the missing girls Victoire and Dominique Weasley" While the rest of the table shouted at Ron and Harry George just sat there and nodded before putting up his arms in surrender.

The fact that George had been arrested was splashed across the Daily Prophet the next morning and none of the family could go out without being ambushed by journalists. George though was only in custody for a week though because of Ron and Harry's efforts to free him and was released with a full apology from the ministry.

The endless journalists where ever he went during that week though had forced Percy to spend more time in muggle London where in a small café he met Audrey Watson. The two got to know each other quite quickly and married only a year after meeting then exactly a year afterwards Molly Weasley was born named after her grandmother.

"She's beautiful Molly" Andromeda said smiling at the 5 month old baby in her arms Molly ha invited Andromeda around but had to babysit her granddaughter Molly suddenly because Audrey's father had become ill and she had to go and see him but couldn't risk taking Molly and catching what her father had, also Percy couldn't get the time off work which left Molly babysitting.

"Grandma Andy, Grandma Molly look" A six-year old Teddy Lupin said running in from the garden holding a worm.

"Oh lovely dear" Molly said taking the worm not even flinching raising six boys made her an expert in dealing with whatever a child brought into the house.

"Teddy go wash your hands and then come back and see Molly" Andromeda said nodding towards the bathroom door.

Once Teddy came back he stood next to his Grandma Andy and stared at the baby in her arms baby Molly stared back and then one little hand reached out and grasped Teddy's hand making Andromeda and Molly smile.

"How about we settle her down in the living room" Molly said quietly to Teddy before taking her granddaughter from Andromeda and going into the living room lay Molly down in her pram which was next to the sofa this meant that Teddy was able to stand on the sofa and look down into the pram.

"Now I have an important job for you Teddy you stay in here and if Molly starts to cry come and get me straight away can you do that for me" Molly said patting Teddy's head as he nodded enthusiastically ecstatic at getting such an important grown up job.

"Hi Molly my names Teddy" he said to the little girl as soon as grandma Molly left the room

"I'm six which means I'm older then you and can be your big cousin," he continued but Molly just stared up at him.

"Hey do you want to see my Marvin Miggs the mad Muggle comic Uncle Ron gave it to me one minute" Teddy hooped of the sofa and made his way to the large rucksack of toys he had insisted on bringing to the burrow he spent a great deal of time emptying the rucksack until finding the comic at the very bottom.

"Found it" Teddy said triumphantly jumping back onto the sofa and holding the comic aloft for Molly to see but she wasn't there the pram was empty.

"Grandma!" teddy shouted through and Molly came to the door.

"What is it Teddy?" she asked not hearing a baby cry.

"Do you have Molly?" Teddy asked Molly shook her head then stepping forward saw the empty pram.

"Teddy sweetheart please your not hiding her are you because that's very bad" Molly said clinging onto the last possibility but Teddy just shook his head and watched his usually strong Grandma Molly be reduced to tears.

Angelina glanced at the Daily Prophet briefly on the kitchen table with the headline of the year anniversary of Molly Weasley's disappearance, which had nearly made Percy and Audrey break up, a whole year and a lot had happened in that year Angelina married George Weasley by eloping not wanting the big wedding that Harry, Ginny, Hermione and Ron had (it was a double wedding).

Not long after the weddings Ginny had become pregnant and had a boy called James Sirius Potter. Fleur as well had taken tentative steps into motherhood again and had a boy called Louis Weasley. Angelina herself had twins a boy and a girl called Fred and Roxanne Weasley.

A quick glance at the other articles in the Daily Prophet was all she had before one of the twins started crying and the other one not to be put out joined in to.

"Oh it's so nice to come home to peace and quiet" she heard George say jokingly as she entered the nursery.

"Oh my big boy what is the matter" Angelina said going o Fred's crib first and picking him up that seemed to do it though and he quieted down straight away. Angelina went over to Roxanne who was still crying and expertly swooped down and picked her up as well so she was holding both of them in her arms. Unlike their cousins the Weasley gene was not dominant in the twins instead they had their mothers dark skin and dark hair but they both had George's brown eyes.

"So how are my troublemakers in training" George said coming into the nursery and taking Roxanne from Angelina.

"How's daddies princess then?" he asked the small girl who just yawned and closed her eye's to go back to sleep.

"It seems daddy's boring but my Freddie still awake" Angelina said bouncing the baby boy up and down in her arms making him giggle softly. George laughed and then settled Roxy back into her crib while Angelina did the same for Fred.

"George, George" Angelina said sleepily nudging her husband who continued to snore on ignoring his wife and the cries of the baby from the room next door.

"Oh Freddie what's wrong?" Angelina said sleepily walking into the nursery and picking up Fred who was crying as she checked him though he didn't need a new nappy, he wasn't hungry and he wasn't ill but he continued to cry.

"Shush baby you'll wake up your sister" Angelina said turning round for the first time to look at Roxanne who was breathing steadily. Fred eventually calmed after Angelina walked him round the living room a few times before she settled him back in his crib and turned once more to look at Roxanne only to find an empty crib.

"GEORGE!" Angelina screamed turning back quickly and picking Fred back up just as George came barreling into the room wand aloft.

"What, what is it?" he said still half asleep Angeline just cried softly hugging Fred and pointed towards Roxanne's empty crib.

"Five minutes I left the room for five minutes that's all!" Angelina said breaking down into fresh new tears after answering the same question the auror department had asked her about ten times now. She was sitting in her living room on the sofa being asked questions on Roxanne's disappearance again which she could answer in her sleep now.

"Please just go" Angelina heard her sister in law Hermione ask calmly to the auror who left immediately but she was still sobbing into her hand uncontrollably and only vaguely registered the comforting arm put round her shoulder by Hermione.

"Why, why my baby girl, why any of the girls?" Angelina sobbed and Hermione for once didn't have an answer because James, Louis and Fred were still here but the girls were gone.

In the coming months as well when Hermione learnt she was pregnant none of the boys were taken and when Ron and Hermione learnt that they were going to have a baby Hermione researched old magical bonds that could be an extra layer of protection between her and her baby.

"Ron, Ron do the spell," Hermione shouted from the kitchen where she was cleaning the dishes from lunch.

"Yeah, yeah" Ron said taking his wand out and nonverbally doing the spell making white sparkles of light hover over his 7-month-old daughter briefly making her reach up and try to grab the sparkles but they just disappeared.

"Ron take him for me" Harry said making Ron look up and quickly take his nephew who was only a month younger then Rose called Albus or Al. Harry then instead of standing up to get something picked Rose up off the floor.

"Thought it was about time to swap" Harry said sneakily hugging Rose while Ron discovered Al's full nappy.

"Oh mate he's your son" Ron said trying to hand Al back to Harry but Harry just laughed and said.

"Sorry can't I'm holding Rose" Ron continued to argue with Harry who was still laughing until Hermione walked in and sweeping down took Al from Ron and left again saying.

"Poor baby with a ridiculous Uncle and father"

"Hey!" Roan and Harry shouted at her retreating back.

"So when does Hermione get back to work?" Harry asked, trying to keep Rose from taking his glasses at the same time, Hermione since she had left school had worked in the ministry department of law and had went through all the old laws still in place but not enforced and got rid of them because they were about muggleborn's in the magical community and how they didn't have as many rights as a pureblood witch or wizard.

"Well she doesn't she managed to get a position where she can work from home and only go in to the office once a week" Ron said and Harry and him then got into a long conversation about the ministry and jobs while Rose still in Harry's arms looked back and forth between them before drifting off sleepily.

"Oh Harry she's falling asleep" Hermione said coming back into the room holding Al who unlike Rose was wide awake Harry and Ron for the first time noticed the asleep baby and carefully they settled her carefully into the Moses basket in the living room and Ron kept one hand on it rocking it back and forth while Harry and Hermione sat opposite him with Al in the middle of them all playing with his favourite toy which was a cuddly stag.

Ron continued to rock the Moses basket with Rose in back and forth vaguely listening to Hermione who was talking about the latest anti muggleborn law which was centuries old that she was having difficulty getting rid of. As he continued to rock the basket though he noticed something strange it seemed to get lighter and then in panic he tipped the basket so far that if Rose was in it she would have fallen out but she wasn't there.

"No" he heard Hermione say quietly before he turned around and saw her faint Harry catching her.

"But we were in the room how" Harry said but Ron was speechless with grief and confusion.

No clue's nothing again the room and every room the girls had disappeared from was searched for any signs of dark or ancient magic but none were found. No hope at all was the mood of the family as a couple years went by and birthdays and anniversary's of the girl's disappearance went by.

"Percy please hold her for me while I get something" Audrey Weasley said putting her 5month old daughter Lucy, who was four years younger then her sister Molly, into Percy's arm who was sitting as his desk.

"Hi Lucy how are you do you want to know what daddies doing?" Percy said using one arm to hold Lucy and the other to continue the long report he had been writing.

"Yes darling put her to sleep with your report it works a lot better then the lullaby's" Audrey shouted through laughing from the other room.

"Are we going now?" Percy said laughing a bit as well Audrey came back through and nodded and then they went to the Leaky Cauldron Percy taken Audrey and Lucy by car though because Audrey was a muggle and didn't like apparition.

"Hey Harry, Ginny" Audrey said on walking into the pub and waving to her sister and brother in-law who were sitting in a corner. The two couples had their meal and chatted away all the while passing Lucy around the group.

"It was lovely to see you two and Ginny congratulations" Audrey said finally hugging Ginny and congratulating her one last time because the news Harry and Ginny had shared was that Ginny was pregnant again.

"Wow little Ginny's going to be a mother of three now I remember when she was just tiny" Percy said on the ride home turning to grin at Audrey who was sitting in the back next to Lucy's car seat.

"Yes three children" Audrey seemed to say sadly looking down at Lucy and thinking back to the time when Molly who would have been four years old now sat in that car seat.

"Audrey are you ok" Percy said worriedly turning again to look concerned at his wife Audrey looked up to reply to him but instead shouted.

"PERCY LOOK OUT!" but it was too late Percy managed to swerve the fox on the road but went head first into a ditch. The narrow country lane the car had crashed was deserted until hours later when another passing car discovered the couple unconscious inside.

"Mrs. Weasley my names doctor Brandon you've been in a car accident along with your husband" was the explanation Audrey got when she woke up in a muggle hospital, as Percy would call it.

"Percy where is he" she wearily said noticing the throbbing pain in her head for the first time.

"He was discharged two days ago and is in the waiting room right now" doctor Brandon said bustling about Audrey's bed taking notes.

"Was Lucy ok?" Audrey finally said but doctor Brandon looked up in confusing.

"Mrs. Weasley you and your husband were the only people in the car" the distress of that sentence was evident in Audrey's face but the doctor didn't comprehend the meaning instead he left the room and two minutes later Percy came in.

"Thank god your awake," he said hugging her and kissing her forehead Audrey pushed him away though and said.

"Lucy where's Lucy" but the grief stricken look and the evidence of tears in his eyes was all the answer Audrey got and needed to understand the situation.

'Baby Lucy Weasley was travelling in the car with her mother and father when the car veered of the road on Porlick Hill into a ditch leaving her parent unconscious when help came though there was no sign of the Baby and only when her father woke up a day later were authorities aware that Lucy had been present in the car too' Audrey watched from her hospital bed the news play out in front of her and pictures of herself, Percy and Lucy pop up onto the screen.

"Turn it off" she said quietly when the news changed to something else and Percy who had been sitting on the chair watching the news as well got up and turned off the TV before going back to the silent vigilant him and Audrey had done all day practically all week praying in their minds that there baby would be found.

"James Sirius Potter don't you dare hit your brother" Ginny said telling off her three year old who was in the process and trying to hit 2 year old Albus after Al had thrown food in his face.

"Teddy stop laughing" Harry said calmly to the ten years old sitting beside him at the dinner table. It was just a normal weekend ant the Potter's plus Teddy were having dinner. Ginny had, had her first daughter a little over three months ago and Lily Luna Potter now lay peacefully in Harry's arms ignoring the antics of her family.

"Here Harry let me hold her you haven't ate anything yet" Ginny said leaning across the table to take Lily. Ever since she was born Lily had rarely been left alone or looked away from at least one or both of her parents stayed awake at night to watch her and when exhaustion was getting the better of her Lily's grandparents took over, on one occasion Charlie stayed up for 24 hours taking care of the little girl when he visited from Romania.

"Auntie Ginny can I hold her?" Teddy inquired giving Ginny the puppy dog eyes that got him whatever he wanted most of the time.

"Ginny gave Harry a nervous look but an encouraging nod from him saw Lily being placed carefully on Teddy's lap with both arms supporting her.

"I hold Lily I'm big brother" James asked but Harry shook his head.

"No mate you're not big enough" James pouted making Ginny giggle and lean across to kiss her eldest cheek Al then not to be left out crawled out of his chair and into his father lap.

Teddy meanwhile was still holding Lily his chair was facing the window and he was nodding and stuff he could see out of the window Lily of course ignored him but he was content to talk to the small girl.

"Hey Lily there was a fox just there did you see" Teddy said looking down again after seeing a fox dart through the garden but something was wrong Lily was getting colder even though it was nice and warm in the house and then small ribbons of light seemed to wrap around her quickly.

"UNCLE HARRY!" Teddy yelled frightened catching Harry and Ginny's attention.

"NO!" Harry yelled but it was too late the ribbons of light finished wrapping around her and then faded taking Lily with them.

"Oh god Harry" Ginny wailed holding James and Albus close to her.

"Teddy, Teddy tell me what happened Teddy!" Harry said frantically kneeling in front of Teddy's chair and taking the boy's shoulders Teddy just cried though and tried to say.

"Uncle Harry I…" but Harry interrupted him.

"Please Teddy you need to tell me quickly"

"Let him speak Harry" Ginny managed to shout through the noise because James and Albus were crying now frightened by there parents reactions.

"My hands they hurt" Teddy managed to sob alerting Harry to look down and see the burn marks on the boy's hands. Teddy was rushed to St Mungos which from there Harry contacted the family and auror department.

Once recovered and bandaged up Teddy was able to tell them what had happened with the ribbons of lights wrapping around Lily and while he was an eye witness no clues or ideas at all could be taken from what Teddy saw so the case went once again cold and the Weasley's and Potter's had to get on with life grieving for the daughters they had lost and caring for the sons they had.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Oh my baby boy's all grown up" Teddy heard Fleur sob clutching a disgruntled Louis to her.

"Mum get off!" he then heard on leaving the room as Louis finally got his mother to let go of him.

"James, Fred stop annoying Albus" Grandma Molly said to the other two eleven year olds in the house who were at that point picking on Albus.

"Hey Teddy last year then" Arthur said walking over to the seventeen and patting the teenager on the back.

"Yeah and first year for them" Teddy said nodding at Fred, James and Louis who were worriedly huddled together whispering and Teddy knew that Fred had arrived today with a back pack full of his fathers prank products from Weasley's Wizard Wheezes.

"Hey Ted any idea what there up to" Ron asked as he sat down next to him.

"No but it can't be anything good they have to wait a whole 3 months now before pranking us lot" Teddy said laughing and watching out of the corner of his eye as Louis went to the kitchen with something hidden up his jumper.

"LOUIS WEASLEY!" was the shout that came next and Louis dashing back into the room by he looks of the smoke coming out the kitchen Louis had either dropped the dung bomb he had been hiding or had found it's intended target.

"Are you ok Hugo?" Ron asked his son moments later who came in with most of the smoke left by a dung bomb hovering around him. Hugo was quickly cleaned up and the culprit left to clean the pots and pans in the kitchen under Grandma Molly's supervision.

"Ok Teddy be good this year and if you can't be tell Minerva to direct the angry letters at Harry okay" Andromeda said jokingly to her grandson but with still tears in her eyes thinking that this will be last time she waved goodbye to him on the train he was all grown up and hoping to join the auror academy next year like Ron and Harry.

"Yes Grandma I will I'll miss you" teddy said giving his Grandma was last hug before climbing onto the train and watching as the Potters gave an emotional farewell to James who looked like he was being crushed by Ginny at that point. A similar scene was happening to Louis and Fred as well a little further down the platform.

"Gryffindor!" the hat shouted as Louis grinned from ear to ear and running over to the Gryffindor table high fived Fred and James who had already been sorted and sent a quick wave at Teddy.

"So Ted I wonder what Professor McGonagall wants with you" Tony Teddy's best friend said sitting opposite referring to the note Teddy had got from the Headmistress almost as soon as he left the train.

"Don't have a clue but I better just get it over with" Teddy said indicating the Headmistress leaving the top table. He waited a few minutes before making his way to her office.

"Mr. Lupin please sit down and get that look of your face your not in trouble" Teddy sat himself down in one of the comfy armchairs letting out a breath knowing he wasn't in trouble.

"Now Mr. Lupin I believe you plan to join the auror academy next year is that right?" Teddy nodded in confirmation and Professor McGonagall continued.

"Now while your DADA marks are high I recommend to increase your chances of entering the academy to do a bit of extra work in the form of an essay about dark artifacts I hope you are happy to do this work" Teddy nodded and said.

"Professor for this work could I get special access to the restricted section of the library"

"Yes I can arrange that now back to your dorm Mr. Lupin" Teddy hurried back to Gryffindor tower and was jumped on by Tony as he walked in who was too noisy for his own good and wanted to know what McGonagall wanted.

The next week was when Teddy got a chance to go to the library and entered the restricted section with Madame Pince hovering as close to the entrance as possible. Browsing through the shelves Teddy grimaced at the filthy books all in black or brown some were worriedly whispering to him, which he hurried past.

"Pure Blood Family Artifacts " Fred said leaning over the back of Teddy's chair in the common room reading the title of the book that Teddy had got from the restricted section.

"What's it about?" James asked going to pick the book up but Teddy grabbed it and put it in his bag. Having the boys read a book about dark artifacts with stories that were quite gruesome was something their parents would kill him for.

"Come on Teddy show us the book" Louis butted in. since arriving at Hogwarts all three boys had been causing trouble as predicted but Louis the most it seems the freedom away from his over protective parents had gone to his head.

"Don't you have detention with Filch" Teddy commented smiling at the three of them who simultaneously remembered the detention they had that night after managing to colour all the Slytherins bright red during dinner the other night. How they did this no one knows.

"OY Lupin turn your light off!" Tony shouted from across the dormitory where Teddy was sitting in his bed with the book Pure Blood Family Artifacts he ignored his friend though who started snoring a few minutes later anyway.

'_Protective Artifacts'_ Teddy read the name of the next chapter and shifted slightly on the bed to get more comfortable before continuing.

'_Family heirlooms have traditionally been passed down but many in pure blood families hide a deeper meaning. During the witch burnings in the 1600 many families in fear for vulnerable family members put charms on heirlooms like bracelets and pendants. _

_These heirlooms when held by a blood family member could be used to summon someone to a set location, most likely the family home, so a witch or wizard could be summoned using the heirloom by just saying the persons name. _

_In all cases though the person being summoned disappears the same way with there body becoming cold before ribbons of lights surrounding them then disappearing taken the person with them.'_

Teddy sat up in the bed the scene he had witnessed when he was ten playing through his mind again and again and looking at below the text a crude drawing of what happened.

Jumping up he grabbed some parchment and ran down the stairs into the common room snatching a quill o one of the tables and hurriedly writing a letter to Harry telling him of what he had found out. The owlery seemed to be miles away that night as he ran down the corridors hoping not to run into anyone.

"Hey mate stop being so jumpy" Tony said the next morning because Teddy kept turning around and looking up at the ceiling in the great hall waiting for a letter from Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ron or even Arthur regarding the information he had found and sent them last night.

"Sorry just hoping to get a letter" he said trying to concentrate on his plate of bacon and eggs but finding no appetite. No letter or message came later though and Teddy concluded in his head that if nothing came by the end of dinner he would go to see Professor McGonagall.

"Are you okay Teddy" Katie Smith a girl in his year in Gryffindor asked looking at the teenage boy who had gone really white.

"Yeah fine just tired" Teddy said but he did feel strange all of a sudden he had went cold and he felt himself dropping off into a conscious sleep. He then heard the screams of Katie and gasps of people around him and was able to open his eyes briefly to catch a glimpse of the ribbon of lights encircling his arms and legs.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Oh merlin my head" Teddy murmurs sitting up on a cold concrete floor and looking around saw that he was in a small cell with no windows and one heavy looking door. As the feeling in his limbs came back he tried to stand up to get to the door but was stopped short with a chain around his ankle.

"Bugger" was all he could think to say as he tried to see if the people who had him were stupid enough to leave his wand but his pockets were empty. Some time later he couldn't tell how long he heard a key turn in the door and it opened for a moment he was in shock because Fleur had walked in but looking closer he saw a younger Fleur who was thinner and stared at the floor as she placed a plate of food down and left the room quickly.

"Oh yes Teddy sent a letter that was most likely intercepted not just use the floo system AHH!" Teddy muttered to himself before yelling in frustration and pain as the chain around his ankle refused to budge no matter what he did.

The plate of food he had got from the girl who he believed to be Victoire was only a small meal but very nice still, a bit too nice for a prisoner he thought in the back of his mind. The key was once again turning in the door so Teddy not knowing who was coming through pressed himself against the wall opposite, it was the girl again though. She continued to look at the ground.

"Hi" Teddy said managing to get her to look up briefly she seemed to look at his face briefly before looking down and gasping in shock. The door slammed shut but moments later opened again and she bend down and started cleaning the cuts on his ankle from trying to get out of the chain.

"Wait what's your name?" he says grabbing her arm before she can leave.

"Victoire" she says quietly before pulling away and leaving. Victoire stands outside the cell briefly grinning to herself she didn't know why but there was something about him that even seeing him in such a sad state made her smile by just his close presence.

Victoire came back again a few hours later with another plate of food and she had to come in a shake him awake this time because Teddy had fallen asleep.

"Hmm…" she started to say kneeling next to him "Hmm… what's you name?"

"Teddy Lupin" he said happily smiling at her trying to break through her shyness.

Over the next few days Teddy encouraged Victoire to talk to him mainly about herself and learned that she had six younger sisters called Dominique, Molly, Roxanne, Rose, Lily and Lucy which Teddy tried not to react too but couldn't stop grinning when he heard this news they were all alive.

"So do your sisters live here with you as well" Teddy asked but Victoire went silent for a while and it took Teddy taking her hand for her to speak.

"When the previous Mr. Selwyn died well his nephew decided that his mother and all of my sisters were better off in the countryside property because Aunt Adele was ill a lot of the time" Teddy was still confused though.

"Wait you have an Aunt Adele so what were you to Mr. Selwyn" Victoire looks up.

"Well the servant of course and in front of Mr. Selwyn we called Aunt Adele Miss Selwyn but Mr. Selwyn now only kept me on because there is only him in the house now" Teddy was shocked a servant that what the girls life's had been waiting hand and foot on an old death eater and his family.

Victoire didn't say anything more about her life no matter how much Teddy prompted her in the end he told her about him stories of the family in particular but decided not to tell her about the disappearance of the girls and his suspicions because her trust in the Selwyn family meant that he was scared it would affect the way she acted around Mr. Selwyn.

"Well I'll see you tomorrow" Victoire said bending to pick up the empty plate of food and smiling at Teddy for one last time before leaving. Making her way up the stairs she couldn't keep the huge grin on her face spreading it seemed that while she loved chatting with the house elf's and now and again Mr. Selwyn the time she spent with Teddy just talking was the happiest she had been since her sisters went away about 3 years ago.

"Oh Victoire there you are" she heard someone say behind her she had just got into the kitchen and was washing Teddy's plate she nearly dropped it though on hearing the voice of Mr. Selwyn.

"Sir I'm sorry I didn't see you there" she said curtsying and bowing her head the way she had been taught to do in front of the old Mr. Selwyn his nephew just seemed to sigh and walking over too her hand and kissed it while the other tilted her head back up so she was closer to him then she would have liked.

"I told you Victoire call me Kieran"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Mr. Selwyn made his way down the stairs to the cellar where one of the rooms was keeping Teddy Lupin locked up. He had waited a few weeks to confront his prisoner deciding to take the coward's way out and ordered the house elf's not to feed him so hopefully his prisoner ill now be extremely week or better yet dead.

"Hey couldn't stay aw…" Teddy trailed off on seeing someone that was definitely not Victoire come into the room.

"Lupin nice to meet you properly haven't seen you since you were 13" Kieran said hiding his shock and the remarkable health his prisoner was in. teddy was the one now in shock now Mr.. Selwyn turns out to be Kieran Smith from Ravenclaw who was a seventh year when Teddy himself was in third year and had even helped him out with a bit of homework when he was struggling seemed he had kept his family past hidden quite well.

"What do you want Smith" Teddy finally growled at him Kieran just lazily drew his wand and muttered.

"Crucio" the echo's of Teddy's screams reverberated around the whole room.

"Well since your in a mood to be rude I'll think I'll come back another time goodbye Lupin" Kieran then left and only until the door was closed did the anger in his face show because the house elves always listened to him so there was only one other person who could be helping Lupin and could know her true identity which is what he feared the most.

Adele Selwyn was only just out of Hogwarts when she met Mark Taylor a muggle and before long ran off with him. Her only family member though and older brother Donald Selwyn a death eater killed the muggle Mark and brought Adele back and locked her in the family home which even Voldemort didn't know the location of.

The damage in Donald's mind had already been done though because Adele was pregnant with Marks child. A little boy was born a few months later and Donald called him Kieran and raised the child the pure Slytherin way. When the dark lord fell though Donald fled back to the house and stayed hidden as well as changing Kieran's last name so when he went to Hogwarts no record would be traced back to him.

The kindness inside Kieran though from his father was still there slightly and which earned him a place in Ravenclaw and on his uncle's death only 2 years of him being out of Hogwarts he found a chance to change things in his family because he had grown up watching his uncle bring the Weasley's and Potter girl to the house and because of Adele's wishes making them servants.

He house changed though after his uncle died the kindness still in him made him send his other who was always ill to the countryside property they owned as well as the other girls except for Victoire who he kept to manage the house elves so he didn't have to.

Victoire was only 12 when Donald died but Kieran got to watch her grow up and turn into a beautiful young women who he loved for her kind shy nature and now at 16 Kieran was infatuated with her. Right now though he was furious with her he was the only man she was supposed to care for.

"VICTOIRE!" Kieran yelled on getting into the kitchen then a loud bang and a scurrying so a frazzled Victoire entered the kitchen curtsying.

"Mr. Selwyn you called" Kieran went over to her and taken her shoulders making her look up at him.

"Have you been feeding the boy in the cellar?' he growled at her seeing the fear in her eyes and Victoire nodded and tried to back away but he held on tight making one hand go around her arm hurting her.

"What did he tell you tell me?" he continued to growl shaking her hard and then coming out of his rage saw Victoire crying uncontrollably and sobbing out.

"Nothing he told me nothing" seeing her scared and of him make Kieran back away and compose himself.

"Well…well from now on you will not see the boy at all and to make me happy you will take up my offer I think your environment as a servant is not right for you"

"Yes Mr. Sel… Kieran" Victoire says scared and confused what had Teddy supposed to talk to her about. The offer Kieran had meant meant that a few moments later he was leading Victoire up the stairs in the main house and not the back stairs she's used to.

"This will be your new room" Kieran said showing Victoire into an elaborate bedroom which had yellow flower wallpaper, a large four poster bed, a dressing table and a large wardrobe full of old Victorian dresses.

"Thank you sir," she murmurs looking around in awe and wonder at the room but still feeling out of place.

"I'll sent Flora up to dress you and will see you at dinner" he said stroking her cheek before leaving the room. The house Elf known as Flora came upstairs and helped Victoire out of her simple floor length black dress and into a narrow at the waits, bell shaped skirt and half length sleeve dress in a light pink colour. Putting on this outfit resulted in several painful minutes of putting on a corset as well.

"Oh Miss Victoire you look beautiful" Flora said as she finished Victories' hair and turned her to the mirror she looked at herself in the pink dress which she thought was beautiful but uncomfortable and her hair was in an elaborate bun on her head.

"You look absolutely beautiful," Kieran said taking her hand and leading her to the dinner table pulling back the chair for her.

"I hope this will be the start of many happy days together" he said gripping her shoulders and kissing the top of her head.

"Thank you Kieran" Victoire said nervously stiffening up at his touch. The next few days turned into an endless borrowing routine with Victoire being woken by Flora early to get her dressed in dresses while beautiful were uncomfortable especially the corset, then she would have breakfast with Kieran before taking a walk with him around the outside courtyard, the rest of the day consisted of sitting in the study with him and occasionally going for a new book while he worked he wouldn't let Victoire out of his sight.

"Thank you Flora see you tomorrow" Victoire said smiling at the elf as she left the room the time she spent before going to sleep was quickly becoming her favourite part of the day when there was no house elf fussing over her appearance and no Kieran watching her every move. The only person she could think about though was Teddy knowing that he was probably starving and cold.

After tossing and turning in bed the fourth night in her new room Victoire made up her mind and wrapping the silk dressing gown that Kieran had presented her with yesterday with a whisper that he hoped to see her in it one day she hurried down the stairs and into the cellar.

"Oh Merlin Teddy" Victoire said gasping in shock at his appearance it seemed he had cut himself several times trying to get out the ankle chain again and was weak from hunger.

"Vic thank god I thought he'd done something to you" Teddy said in tears once Victoire had helped him sit up and got him some more food and attended to the cuts on his leg and hands.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry I should have come sooner," she said crying now and blaming herself for the state he was in.

"Hey, hey it not mine or your fault it's his" Teddy said pulling her into a hug the two of them held each other for a few more moments before Victoire sat back blushing furiously.

"Teddy why was Mr. Selwyn so worried about what you talked to me about" Victoire asked seriously all of a sudden but Teddy tried to change the subject by saying.

"Well lady of the manor new clothes" he said trying to smile commenting on the elaborate nightgown and silk dressing gown she was wearing but the look she gave him meant that she was serious.

Teddy then proceeded to give the long explanation of the disappearance of the girls and how he suspected, no knew that she was Victoire Weasley. Through the whole explanation Victoire remained silent and at the end gave Teddy one last hug before leaving to go back to her room.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"So how long has it been" Teddy said somberly one night Victoire had tried to visit him at least 3 times a week in the night mainly to make sure he was ok and fed as well as just to see him.

"Well I've only been here 5 minutes are you sick of me already" Victoire said jokingly hitting him lightly on the arm.

"No how long have I been in this hellhole" Teddy growled not reacting to the joke.

"4 weeks" Victoire said sitting back a bit further scared but still not wanting to leave him just yet. Teddy saw her sit back and then calmed down just the frustration of seeing the same 4 walls everyday was finally getting to him if Victoire didn't come to see him he didn't know what he would do.

"Vic I'm sorry it's just frustrating being locked up" she looked up and him and nodded before hugging him tightly knocking the air out of him.

The next morning Victoire had just let Flora get back to the rest of her work after putting her into a pale blue dress she then waited in the corridor and before long Kieran came along and escorted her to breakfast.

"Kieran" she said tentatively once both of them were seated at the table.

"Yes he said distracted by the Daily Prophet he was holding something to read he had insisted Victoire never even glance at.

"Are you my family?" she said trying to not sound suspicious. The question made him look up.

"Well not by blood like you and your sisters but I hope to one day be part of your family and maybe extend our family with you" he said reaching a cross to take her hand in his. Victoire didn't know what to say a vision of her in white standing at the alter came to mind and her groom was Kieran this prospect disgusted her but then she imagined Teddy as the groom and knew that was the future she wanted.

"I have to go to Diagon Alley but I'll be back this afternoon" Kieran said kissing Victoire on the head before leaving.

In Diagon Alley Kieran walked through the busy street making his way to Gringotts bank on entering he went straight to an office he knew well.

"Mr. Smith please take a seat" Bill Weasley said from behind his desk he was writing something when Kieran entered but stopped and looked up.

"Hey Bill any news for me regarding my millions" Kieran said casually and Bill laughed with him ever since Kieran left Hogwarts he had even then a large allowance from his uncle and with Bills help he had been able to invest t and grow the families fortune even more.

"So what are you up to now days" Bill asked once there meeting was over on Kieran's finances.

"Well there's a girl I've met who well she's beautiful and kind and…" Kieran started grinning Bill laughed.

"Well will there be a Mrs. Smith soon then?" Kieran looked up and said.

"I wish she's so shy that she will barely look at me" Bill seemed to think for a minute and then said.

"Well get her to notice you try presents like flowers and jewellery" Kieran nodded and then stood up prompting Bill to stand as well the two men shook hands and Kieran said.

"Thanks Bill I'll see you soon" he then left thinking already what he was going to do.

"Good afternoon Master" one of the house elves said greeting him at the door he barely glanced at the small figure though and continued his journey up the stairs clutching a box which inside held a gold necklace with a heart pendant embedded with a diamond.

"Hi Victoire hope you didn't miss me to much" Kieran said entering the study Victoria was sitting on the chaise lounge in a pale peach skirt that swept all the way to the floor, it also had a white belt at her waist and then a white top that was buttoned up to her top with long sleeves. She was writing a letter but hid it from him when he entered the room.

"Who you writing to?" he asked hiding the book behind his back when he bent down to kiss her hand.

"Oh just Dominique" she said answering too quickly in his mind and looking down at her lap he gave her the benefit of the doubt for now.

"I got something for you" he said and then produced the box from behind his back and presented it to Victoire.

"Its beautiful" she said holding the necklace up to the light.

"Why don't you go get ready for dinner I hope I see you wearing it" he said before she hurried out.

"Crow" he said loudly and a house elf appeared and bowed before the house elf could talk though he continued.

"Victoire will be giving one of the elves a letter to send make sure it comes straight to me.

Victoire walked into the dining room where Kieran was already seated usually he jumped up to pull her chair back for her but he remained seated.

"Victoire please explain to me this," he said holding up her letter she didn't know what to say though it was a letter to the ministry about where Teddy was and giving information to the location of the house.

"How could you do this to me?" he asks calmly glaring at her though. Victoire just shakes her head and said.

"I just want to know the truth" fear is evident in her voice. Kieran finally stand up and grabbing her by the arm and growls into her face.

"The truth is that you live under my roof and always will and this house has been kept hidden for so long that I'm not going to let one girl change that" Kieran then dragged her down the stairs Victoire tripping on the blue dress she had put on for dinner.

"Get in there" Kieran said roughly after reaching the cellar and pushing her into the same cell Teddy occupied.

"Wait no," she screamed turning quickly but the door had already slammed shut.

"Vic what happened" Teddy said standing as best he could with one ankle attached to the wall by a chain. Victoire just turned to him and cried into his chest while Teddy hugged her. Later on once she calmed down Victoire explained to Teddy what had happened.

"Well good morning" Teddy said to Victoire who had fallen asleep next to him.

"Hi" she said sitting up.

"Are you okay" he asked her. Victoire sighed and then nodded before saying.

"What about you?"

"Don't worry about me I'm worried about you" Victoire smiled at him and leaning in kissed him on the cheek.

Kieran made his way down to the cellar it was three days since he had locked Victoire in the cellar in anger but now he had calmed down enough to confront her again. It was early in the morning so when he entered she was asleep what infuriated him was she was lying right next to the Lupin boy who had an arm around her waist.

"Stand up" he said roughly jolting both of them awake and bending down picked up Victoire and walked out not putting her onto her feet until they reached the kitchen. Victoire then found herself in another locked room this time her elaborate bedroom with Kieran's word's ringing around her head.

"You belong to me" was what he had said to her before leaving and locking the door.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

A boring routine is what Victoire is shoved back into Kieran comes to collect her for meal times from her room and escorts her back once done.

"So Victoire what books have you been reading?" Kieran tries desperately at breakfast it had been a week and Victoire had not spoke a word to him and also tried not to look directly at him if he could help it.

"You know I used to trust you but I don't know if I can anymore" Kieran said standing in anger and banging his hands down on the table making Victoire jump slightly but she continued to stare at her plate.

"Then why don't you lock me back up with Teddy?" Victoire said speaking for the first time. Kieran continues to shout at her though.

"I don't lock you up in the dungeon because I want you to understand that no matter how many times you betray me I will always forgive you, you may be punished for a time but I will forgive you!" Kieran was standing still staring down at Victoire and the heat of his gaze made Victoire look up.

"Why will you always forgive me?" Victoire said quietly glaring at Kieran. Kieran grabbed her arm and dragged her up so that Victoire was standing close to him with one of his arms wrapped around her waist.

"Because I love you and one day you will learn to love me in return too" Kieran then kisses Victoire hard on the lips. Her first kiss taken by force by someone she hates was what Victoire was thinking before she managed to push Kieran back.

"I will never love you" Victoire says before going back to her room Kieran followed behind her and locked her bedroom door before going to his office to calm down.

That evening Kieran makes his way to Victories' he was ready to face her and show her how in time they would become perfect for one another.

"Victoire will you come to dinner with me?" he says entering her room.

"No thank you please leave" Victoire says she is sitting at the dressing table and turns to look at him.

"I just want to spend time with you" Kieran said feeling his anger rising to the surface again but he tried to restrain it.

"Well I don't want to spend time with you" Victoire says calmly glaring at him. This was the last straw for Kieran and his hand seemed to rise of it's own accord and slap Victoire hard across the cheek.

Victoire clutches her face as tears spring to her eyes. The next day on looking in the mirror Victoire sees that a huge bruise had formed on one side of her face. The shock of Kieran actually hitting her meant that the bravery she had mustered to glare at him and talk back to him evaporated over night.

"Victoire will you join me today?" It was the next day and Kieran had come for her again Victoire was sat on the bed facing away from him she didn't turn or say anything just shook her head and lay back down on the bed.

Kieran left her but over the next few days came back again and asked each time whether Victoire would join him for dinner a silent reply was what he got for all. Four days Victoire had went now without leaving her room and living off small scraps the house elf Flora had managed to get for her.

"Victoire will you join me for dinner?" he asked this time though she turned to him and said.

"Yes" Victoire then burst into tears and going to Kieran hugged him tight.

"I was so stupid how could I believe the word of a boy I barely know to the word of the man I've known all my life" she continued to sob into his chest and Kieran smiled holding her tightly at letting her.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"Good morning Kieran" Victoire says cheerily as she sat down for breakfast in the dining room. Kieran put the daily prophet down and looked at Victoire.

"Good morning Victoire" for three weeks Victoire had been obedient and the two seemed to be getting closer she talked more around him and after the first week she even let him kiss her again. Victoire as well was seeing another side of Kieran a kind gentle man who doted on her 2 weeks into there new relationship he gave back her privileges to write letters to her sisters.

"Oh Crow here's a letter please send it to Roxanne" Victoire say turning in her chair and handing the letter to the house elf who bowed and then left the room. Kieran knew though that the letter would not get to Roxanne until tomorrow because he checked every letter that went out now.

"I had a thought…" Victoire says turning back and grinning at Kieran "…how about we have lunch in the courtyard the snow's made it so pretty" her eye's stared at him begging but he could never say no to her.

"Okay fine" Victoire seemed to squeal with delight before getting up and leaving the room calling for Flora probably to help set up lunch in the courtyard.

"This is beautiful" Kieran said truthfully on entering the courtyard later and it was a table for two was laid with two covered plates the snow that was falling as well was kept magically off the table Victoire was standing there in a red gown trimmed with white fur a winter princess in his eye's.

"Kieran I wanted to do this for us to tell you that well my love for you has grown but I still need time because…" Victoire trailed off her hand going o her cheek where a faint mark of the bruise he had given her remained.

"Oh Victoire I understand and maybe we both need to grow up a bit more as well" Kieran said rushing forward and grabbing her hand the bruise had made him feel guilt every time he looked at her. Victoire just smiled at him shyly before ushering him to sit down before she did though she kissed him lightly making him grin like a fool.

It was a few days later and Kieran was in the study doing some work when he heard a scream and then a big crash coming from the library. Rushing through he found Victoire lying on the floor next to the ladder on the bookshelves.

"Victoire are you okay?" Kieran said kneeling next to her and helping her sit up all the way looking her up and down for injuries.

"I'm fine just slipped but my ankle it really hurts," she said starting to cry and looking down Kieran saw that her foot was twisted a way it shouldn't be.

"Hey it's okay I can fix that," he said trying to smile reassuringly at her as well as scanning his brain for the spell to heal broken bones.

"Come on I'll get you to your room" he said picking her up and making his way through the house. Kieran's memory it seems wasn't very good though and he did a spell on Victories' which set it right but she couldn't walk.

"I'm so sorry and I'll research how to set it right I promise" Kieran said horrified that he had paralyzed her.

"It's okay…" Victoire said taking his hand and trying not to make her voice shake "…but please do me a favor the book I was trying to get please send it to Rose for me" Kieran nodded before kissing her on the head and leaving allowing Flora to help Victoire into her nightgown. The book then was sent out Kieran not realizing the meaning of it too worried about Victoire to think of anything else or bother to check the pages.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"Rose this is for you" Dominique says on receiving the package from the family owl. Rose just caught it as Dominique chucked it to her over Roxanne's head.

"Ok Molly your sweeping out the chimneys today with Roxy…" Dominique started but was cut off.

"Ahhh no Dom" Both Molly and Roxanne moaned the chimneys were the worst things to clean in the house because even though it was smaller then the main mansion belonging to the family was larger the country house was not small at all with 3 floors, 7 bedrooms, a large living room, kitchen, library, dining room and at lest 20 acres of land with a greenhouse and a vegetable patch.

Aunt Adele though and no house elves were available to help the girls though and that was the same since they had arrived 4 years ago. The move had affected Aunt Adele's health even more and she had died only 2 months after the move. So the house went to the girls and they ran it as best they could.

"Stop complaining I did it last month and the month before" Dominique said trying to eat some toast at the same time as pointing at the broom cupboard and then at Lily and Lucy to indicate that they had to sweep up.

"Hey Victoire sent me a new book" Rose said delightedly waving it in the air.

"That's great you can read it after you wash the dishes" Dominique said before ushering them all out of the dining room.

"I hate you" Molly said as she shuffled into the bathroom after Dominique covered in soot followed closely by Roxanne.

"Whatever just put your clothes in the laundry basket" Dominique said grinning at the two of them before making her way down the stairs where Lily, Lucy and Rose were in the living room.

"What are you doing?" Dominique says Rose had been attached to the book Victoire had sent her ever since she had finished her chores. But now she also was writing while reading

"Well Vic's sent me a message in the book" Rose says holding up the book for Dominique to see where she saw several letters circled and on the next few pages as well.

"Here this is what I got" Rose said handing Dominique her notebook where the message was deciphered it said _"A Teddy in house 11 Merton house Oxford send to ministry"_

"Go get Molly and Roxanne" Dominique said urgently and Rose ran off to get her two sisters.

"What's going on" Roxanne said coming in just finishing drying her hair while a disgruntled Molly was still wrapped in a towel.

"Vic sent this by putting it in a book for Rose to find" Dominique said bluntly handing them the piece of paper to read and by this time Lily and Lucy had come over to have a look.

"So should we send the note to the ministry then?" Molly asked uncertainly looking to Dominique.

"I don't know that note could be from years back and not from Victoire" Dominique finally said scanning the book now looking at all the individual letters circled hoping that her older sister would talk out of them.

"Well even if it's not from Victoire sending it to the ministry will do no harm because they'll just ignore it" Roxanne said shrugging slightly indifferent.

"What do you mean no harm we'll be giving away the location of the main house" Rose said haughtily Roxanne glaring at her.

"Well I think giving away the main house is a good thing then they'll find here and we can get out and go somewhere" Lily said wanting to be part of the conversation with Lucy nodding along to all. Roxanne then went on to say that Lily and Lucy were too young to decide what to do and the lot of them were soon arguing. Dominique meanwhile was still thinking.

"QUIET!" Dominique shouted stopping her sisters bickering.

"I don't know if this message is from Victoire or not but if it is to get it to us via code in a book what could be wrong what has happened at the house meaning she is scared that someone else will read her mail" As Dominique talked all of the other looked at each other knowing that she was right.

"So I'll send it" Dominique said all nodded but all were dreading it at the same time that the note was from Victoire and she was in danger or that it was not and the location of the mansion will be given away fro no cause and Mr. Selwyn would be made and might thro them out all together.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"Oh good morning Ginny make you sleep in again" Ron said jokingly as Harry stumbled into the office the two of them shared in the auror department. Harry just glared at his best friend as he pulled the daily prophet from his bag.

"Nothing, nothing at all" Harry said frustratingly it had been nearly 3 months since Teddy had disappeared in the middle of the great hall mass panic from the students was what happened especially Fred, Louis and James who thought they were next and had been tense ever since.

"If we can't find him he'll escape himself I'm sure of it" Ron said he had said from the beginning, and George and Charlie agreed with him, that while the girls had been helpless when they were taken Teddy was of age and one of the best at DADA in Hogwarts he would find a way to escape.

"Yeah maybe" the two then settled down doing what they had done for the last 3 months discussion where Teddy could have gone too Knockturn Alley and many old Death Eater haunts had been searched countless time but nothing was accomplished.

"HARRY, RON, HARRY, RON!" Ron and Harry whirled around as the person shouting there names burst through the door.

"Oh Dennis nice of you to knock" Ron said grinning at the flustered man in front of him. Dennis Creevey had took the death of his brother at the battle of Hogwarts hard but afterwards he dedicated all of his energy's into becoming an auror and was now one of the best just below Harry and Ron.

"This letter just came I think you should read it" Dennis said breathing deeply he must have ran from where ever he was before Harry snatched the letter and read before giving it to Ron who scanned it as well it said…

_Dear whomever this will concern_

_A note was recently sent to me encoded in a book this note we presumed to be from my elder sister and instructed us to send the message to the ministry the message was that –A Teddy in house 11 Merton house Oxford- the meaning of this I do not know but please investigate I fear for my sister and I'm suspicious of our guardian Kieran Selwyn._

_Dominique_

"Dennis put a team together 6 at most we leave at midnight!" Harry ordered gathering his s=bag and cloak together prompting Ron to do the same.

"Finally something an address and it's possible that Teddy is there family meeting I think it's time for a family meeting" Harry said overjoyed Ron nodding along as they rushed out of the office and split up. Harry grabbed Percy and Arthur from the ministers office while Ron literally picked Hermione up and threw her over his shoulder not explaining at all.

"What's going on?" Molly asked as Bill and Fleur arrived at the burrow followed by Angelina and George.

"I don't know Ron just sent a patronous saying that we had to come here immediately" Bill answered.

"Uncle Bill" Hugo said running in from the kitchen Bill caught the 8 year old and hosted him up onto his shoulders.

"Hey why aren't you at school?" Angelina asked tickling Hugo's feet.

"Well he complained of being ill this morning so Hermione dropped him off here" Molly replied taking Hugo from Bill and ushering the little boy out the room and up the stairs back to bed.

"Ron put me down why have you brought me here" Hermione said to her husband as he strode into the family home.

"We have to talk to everyone Hermione Percy's just getting Audrey. Once Audrey got there and Ginny came with Andromeda Harry began.

"We received a letter this morning it gave us actually just read it Ron" Harry said and then gestured at Ron who read the letter out.

"We leave at midnight and will inform you promptly of any change" Harry finished they all listened patiently thinking about what could happen tonight when Ron and Harry go to the address.

Fleur though was thinking about the name at the end of the letter Dominique the same name as her youngest daughter but Dominique was dead her baby was dead she kept saying to herself in her head something she had, had to do countless times over the years.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"Thank you Flora it was delicious" Victoire said when the elf came to collect her tray, even though she barely ate any of her dinner. Two days she had been confined to her bed not able to move ever since Kieran tried to fix her broken ankle and paralyzed her from the waist down instead.

Anxious was how Victoire was feeling as well 2 days ago the message hidden in the book had been sent to Rose and she just prayed that Rose had spotted it. Not being able to move was frustrating as well especially since Kieran visited her as much as he could through the day doting on her no more bunches of flowers could fit in her room if she tried.

BANG BANG BANG

Victoire was awoken it was the middle of the night and some large noise was heard downstairs and then footsteps as by the sound of it a large group of people entered the house Victoire nearly cried with relieve Teddy would be found now he'll be alright. Her moment of happiness was brief though as Kieran burst through the door seething with rage and pinned her to the bed even though she couldn't move anyway.

"You hag you betrayed my trust I love you and you betrayed me…" Rage seemed to stray into madness as Kieran started to cry as well his strength gripping her arms remained though "…well you know what Lupin was right all along about who you are and you know what I could have killed you and your sisters anytime for being who you are I wasn't under the vow that my Uncle was that my mother made him take* I didn't though because I cared and then I loved you but now they can have him I don't care anymore but they will never have you" Kieran was seething his eyes staring almost hungrily at Victoire.

**(*Adele Selwyn was the first one to grab baby Victoire when she arrived at the mansion and would not give her up until Donald did and unbreakable vow that he would never hurt her in any way this vow was extended when the other girls appeared)**

"I'll never be yours I'll run away and hide in the sewers if I have too as long as I'm away from you" Victoire bravely said to him Kieran reeled back briefly before taking his hand back and slaps Victoire hard across the face before cruelly smiling at her and saying.

"Run on that ankle stupefy" Kieran had got his wand out by now and stunned Victoire then he heard the auror's making there way up the stairs so picking her up bridal style he cautiously made his way out of the room and down the corridor.

Getting through the protective charms had taking longer then they would have liked but they were finally through and had started with the next part of the plan Ron led half the group up the stairs while Harry led the other half to search the ground floor and any basements.

"Split up 2 right 2 left the rest forward and upwards" Ron whispered on reaching the first floor with his half of the group. He then went forward climbing more stairs until he reached the fourth and final floor minus a mini floor above with no visible stairs too this was where he planned to go and then work his way down again hopefully meeting up with the rest of his group.

Quietly making his way along the corridor he peeked into the room and just spotted a cloak disappear as a hidden door closed. Hurrying up to it Ron opened it as quietly as he could and followed up stopping just before he got into the room which was like a small attic with one window and a balcony that looked down to the ground floor.

"Freeze" Ron says coming up and pointing his wand ready for a fight but none came because the man is carrying a girl who looks about 16 "I'm here with other auror's representing the ministry of magic to cease this property and take all residents for questioning"

"Get out leave us Lupin's downstairs just leave us" Kieran says nearly weeping but trying to stay strong. Ron see's that the young man is distraught and desperate at the same time so he's very unpredictable on what he might do and even more worryingly he was backing towards the balcony.

"Please if you just put the girl down" Ron said calmly but the man shook his head and then seemed to become angry.

"I can't believe you how could you just call her a girl how could you look at her and not fall in love instantly with her perfect beauty, eye's like diamonds and a sweet shy nature especially since she's family" the last revelation shocked Ron and looking closer at the girl he saw bright blonde hair hiding an almost identical face of a 17 year old Fleur from the Triwizard Tournament.

"Please give her to me" Ron said fearing for who he knew to be Victoire now because the man was obviously raving mad but Ron's word only made Kieran cling tighter to Victoire.

"No never she belongs to me and only me because I love her and she'll love me" Kieran took one more step back a step too far as he tumbles over the balcony losing his grip on Victoire allowing Ron to dash forward and catch her. Meanwhile he falls and one of the auror's on the second floor breaks his fall before he is arrested.

"Ennervate" Ron says desperately waving his wand over Victoire she wakes up and stares around her seeing Ron she try's to drag herself away from him prompting Ron to notice that her legs don't move at all.

"Please don't be scared my name is Auror Weasley your safe now" Victoire just stares at him the name Weasley registers but the thought of how Teddy is being found right now and that Kieran id probably arrested makes her break down in sobs and reach for the only other person in the room.

"Hey it's going to be ok" Ron reassures Victoire as she cries on his shoulder trying to not cry himself she was safe and alive and possible the answer to where all the other girls were.

"Creevey you come with me you lot question the house elves" Harry instructed they had searched most of the ground floor and found nothing on reaching the kitchen though a door to a basement had been revealed.

"You right I'll go left" Harry whispered to Dennis on reaching the bottom of the stairs the two split up and soon Harry came to a corridor with doors all along he then started the task of opening them all one by one on the seventh though the room he found was small but Teddy lay in one corner chained to the wall.

"Teddy" Harry breathed out relived making his way in Teddy looked up barely able to believe his eye's only believing that his godfather was actually there when Harry came forward and hugged him.

"Took your time" Teddy said weakly smiling for the first time in how long he didn't know.

"I'm going to get you out of here ok" Harry said inspecting the chain and using his wand to break it making it fall of Teddy's ankle.

"Wait Harry Victoire where's Victoire" Teddy said Harry just looked at him confused before saying.

"What do you mean Teddy?"

"Victoire's alive and in the house somewhere Smi…no Selwyn he's a nutter completely obsessed with her" Harry was shocked Victoire was alive but how she was only a baby when taken and Teddy a just of age wizard was on the brink of starvation.

"Ok Ted we'll find her" Harry said helping Teddy to stand up and shouting for Dennis to come and help him.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"We have to go" Ron said quietly to Victoire making her lean back from him and nod he stood up and offered a hand t help her up but Victoire just blushed and said to her lap.

"I…I can't walk I tripped and broke my ankle and when Kieran tried to fix it he did something wrong and now I can't walk" Anger seethed through Ron Kieran must have been the man who had her and he had paralyzed her.

"Okay I'll carry you put your arm around my neck" Ron said bending down and reining his anger in Victoire did as he said and he had one arm around her back and the other under her knees to support her which didn't take much she was stick thin and light as a feather.

"Teddy have you got Teddy" Victoire said urgently as Ron started making his way downstairs with her.

"Where is he?" Ron asked trying not to sound too demanding.

"In the cellar he's chained up I tried to help him I did but Kieran stopped me" Victoire was again on the point of tears again now.

"Hey it's okay we'll find him and I know you tried" Ron said comforting her.

On reaching the downstairs though Harry had already got Teddy and was making the young boy rest on the bottom step.

"Teddy!" Victoire exclaimed as Ron made his way down the stairs and seeing Teddy at the bottom who whipped around on hearing his name and struggled up the remaining stairs to where Ron and Victoire were.

"Victoire oh thank merlin when you didn't come back I thought…I thought…" Teddy sobbed grabbing Victoire's hand she was crying now as well.

"I'm fine just got to get my legs working and then I'll be right as rain "Victoire says smiling properly for the first time in a long time.

"Your legs what, what did he do to you?" Teddy asked surprised and seeing that Ron was carrying Victoire.

"Don't not right now you have to get better too" Victoire says stroking Teddy's cheek. Both Harry and Ron watched the two teenagers be reunited looking at each other, Ron particularly noticed that Teddy looked at Victoire exactly the same way Harry looked at Ginny.

"Okay Ted time to go you look horrible" Ron finally said breaking Victoire and Teddy out of a sort of trance. Harry supported Teddy again and went in front with Ron following still carrying Victoire.

"Where's Selwyn?" Teddy asked just before they left the mansion.

"On his way to Azkaban to await trial" Ron answered before turning on the spot and apparating followed closely by Harry and Teddy.

"Hey Parvati could we have a double room" Ron asked as soon as he arrived in the private apparition point set up in St Mungos. Healer Patil was on alert one of 3 healers because of the Auror mission that Harry and Ron lead.

"Ron this is a hospital not a hotel but I'll see what I can do" Parvati said as she stepped forward to star examining Teddy. Not showing surprise at any situation was what Parvati had to do to be a healer to help reassure patients.

"This way I'll examine them myself" Parvati led the way into a room with a exanimation table which Ron lay Victoire on while Harry helped Teddy sit down in one of the seats next to the desk.

"Ok who first?" Parvati asked turning around with her wand raised. Victoire and Teddy both pointed at each other and after a second of deliberating went to Victoire. All were silent as Victoire was examined except for the occasional question Parvati whispered to Victoire.

"Well it's a simple solution really" Parvati said turning to face Harry and Ron who stepped forward anxiously.

"The bones in her legs I have fixed properly but because the problem occurred days ago once I fix your legs they will need more rest" Victoire nodded along to what Parvati was saying.

"So will I walk again?" she then asked cautiously Parvati smiled warmly at Victoire and said.

"Off course you will it may just take a little help and support for the first few days that you're back on your feet.

"That's good" Victoire said smiling at Teddy who she saw was starting to go to sleep in his chair. Harry looked in Victoire's direction as well and managed to catch the boy and wake him up before he fell out of the chair.

"Now Mr. Lupin I'll be quick just stay awake a bit longer" Parvati said immediately moving on to Teddy. It wasn't long before Parvati informed them that Teddy was in perfect health just a bit shaken up and very hungry.

"Now since there injuries are not urgent and we don't want the reporters in our waiting rooms I advise you take them home just make sure this one eats" Parvati said to Ron and Harry which made them both grin.

"Where are we going?" Victoire asked Ron as he picked her up again Ron smiled widely and said.

"The Burrow all the families there as well probably having breakfast" Harry said as he put one of Teddy's arms around his shoulder to support him.

"Wait what time is it?" Teddy said sleepily.

"About 8am come on let's go" Ron said. As they talked the four of them had made there way to the apparating point, which was thankfully deserted.

"Welcome home Victoire" Ron said as he appeared behind the boundary of the burrow. Victoire looked at the house in amazement it was so different to the mansion but she felt more at home here in the first few seconds that she had ever felt there.

"Well you made it feeling ok Vic?" Harry said, as he appeared with Teddy Victoire just nodded and lay her head on Ron's shoulder it seemed exhaustion of being up most of the night had gotten to her.

"Harry I'll go ahead and put her in Bill and Fleurs bed ok you explain and mum will feed Teddy" Ron said just before making his way to the kitchen door.

Fleur sipped at the cup of tea Molly had put in front of her all the couples had stayed at the burrow overnight waiting anxiously for news from Harry and Ron about Teddy.

"Hey mum how about sausages?" George said as he entered the kitchen Angelina behind who hit him and said angrily.

"Your mother is not a house elf George if you want sausages go make them yourself" Molly smiled at Angelina and went to sit back down again as George went to the stove.

"Ron what news…" Arthur said as he opened the door Ron went past though and everyone's attention was now on a pale Teddy being held up by Harry. Fleur looked closely though at Ron as he went past and dropped her mug of tea.

"Okay you'll be fine here while Harry explains" Ron said as he gently lay Victoire down on the bed and covered her up.

"Thank you" Victoire said tiredly hugging Ron.

"I can't believe they didn't notice you" Ron said jokingly Victoire smiled a bit and said.

"Well I'm good at being invisible when I want…" Victoire trailed off though as she saw the woman in the doorway.

"I'll leave you two alone" Ron said when he saw Fleur.

"Victoire?" Fleur said cautiously not believing her eyes, the girl just nodded. That was all it took for Fleur before she was across the room and hugging her daughter tightly. After all these years being apart and Fleur believing Victoire was dead she was finally holding her again and comforting her as she cried.

"Bill, Bill" Ron said tapping his older brother on the back. Bill had like the others been distracted by the appearance of Teddy but turned away from the happy reunion Teddy and Andromeda were having to talk to Ron.

"Bill Fleur's upstairs I brought someone in quietly before that you will want to meet" Bill looked at Ron confused what was he talking about but Ron said no more before going over to Hermione. Climbing the stairs he listened very carefully and sounds of sobbing brought him to his old bedroom.

"Fleur?" Bill said quietly as he stared at the scene that greeted him with his wife hugging an almost identical version of herself when she was younger.

"Bill, Bill it's a miracle our Victoire, our Victoire" Fleur said still hugging Victoire close. That's all Bill needed before he stepped forward and enveloped them both in a hug. Meanwhile downstairs Teddy had been settled with a plate of sausages and eggs (George's sausages which he had given up for a noble cause as he said). With everyone settled again and a nod from Ron Harry began.

"Now as you can see we have Teddy back who after lots of food and several baths will be right as rain, but also we found someone else in the mansion who was probably in more danger then Teddy from what he's told us and I am happy to say that Victoire is upstairs right now with her parents" All was silent in the burrow kitchen as they all looked at each other and saw the hope in there faces come back Victoire the oldest girl was alive the others may be as well.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"You know that's quite a good picture of me" Teddy said leaning back in his chair as he looked at the front page of the Daily Prophet they had released a press statement on the return of Teddy and the imprisonment of Kieran and of course a large picture of Teddy was splashed across the front page. After much talk though it was decided that Victoire would be kept a secret for now.

"Well your handsome whatever you look like" Molly said affectionately as she placed a large plate of a full English breakfast in front of him.

"Oh Bill dear how's Victoire" Molly then said turning from Teddy. Last night after everyone went in and met Victoire her smiling politely at everyone except for Ron who she hugged and thanked for saving her. Once that was done Teddy went to the attic which was altered years ago into one big room so that beds could just appear for when the kids stayed for Christmas and summer there was even space for there friends to visit this was now where Teddy was sleeping exclaiming for a while over the brilliance of a pillow and mattress. Victoire though stayed in the same room as her parents sharing the bed with her mum while Bill slept on the floor.

"She's fine sleeping right now can I take some breakfast up for all three of us mum?" Bill asked grinning from ear to ear.

"Of course just give me a minute" Molly said getting to work on a tray with three full breakfasts.

"Thanks mum hey Teddy you rest up as well" Bill said as he took the tray and went back up the stairs.

Later that day Victoire was still resting in the same room she had arrived in her mother was sitting next to her talking excitedly about how she was going to meet her brother in a few days when he came home for Christmas holidays and then they would go shopping when she was back on her feet. She listened but all Victoire could think was where was Teddy she had only seen him briefly the other night but then he left to give her time with her parents.

"Mum" Victoire said tentatively still not used to calling anyone that Fleur stopped talking instantly and Bill came out of his daze which he had been in since the shopping conversation had begun.

"Well can I see Teddy please I need to talk to him" she said Fleur nodded and Bill left the room to go get him.

"Well it's nice to visit you for a change" Teddy said jokingly as he came back in followed by Bill Fleur noticed how Victoire's face lit up when Teddy came in the door.

"Bill we'll just wait outside" Fleur said patting Victories hand before leaving dragging a horrified looking Bill with her.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Teddy said gently sitting on the bed next to her Victoire didn't say anything though just leaned forward and hugged him tightly.

"I missed you, "she finally said simply Teddy just hugged her back. After a while the two got talking again just like they used to.

"It's hopeless!" Victoire exclaimed as she once again collapsed onto the sofa in the living room. After a couple days in bed which in that time Louis, James and Fred had came home from Hogwarts James and Fred had greeted her kindly but Louis was still wary of her especially since all Bill and Fluers attention was on her now.

"You'll get it, it will just take time" Bill said sitting next to her trying to reassure his daughter. It was the second day of Victoire trying to walk again and so far she had only taken a couple of steps.

"I know just it's frustrating and well…oh I give up for now" she said leaning into the side of Bill who put an arm around her.

"Bill there's a howler from the goblins" Fleur said running into the living room and holding up the red envelope. Bill looked at Victoire for a minute but she nodded to tell him it was okay to go over the two days Bill and Fleur had worked with Victoire to try get her walking again but with no success.

"Hi" Louis said awkwardly walking into the living room Victoire looked up and smiled at him.

"Hi Louis how are you today?" she asked politely still smiling while she had many sisters having a brother was new but she liked it all the same.

"Fine" Louis said looking down at the floor before looking up again and saying, "how's the walking going?" That stopped Victoire smiling.

"Horrible I'm taking a break why don't you come sit next to me and we'll talk" Louis looked at her thinking for a moment and then said.

"No I'm fine here" Victoire looked saddened and then said.

"Louis please I want to get to know you better you're my brother and for your whole life I've not been there to look out for you as I should have" Victoire said nearly on the verge of tears Louis was defiant though.

"Then be here now with me right on this spot" he said calmly and Victoire knew what he meant then. Grabbing the side of the sofa she pulled herself up determined. Louis watched as she struggled but also as she succeeded in putting one foot in front of the other and before long she had walked the length of the living room to him.

"Well I deserve that talk now" Victoire said jokingly on reaching Louis "but help me sit down first"

"How did you get across there" Bill said when he returned to the living room and found Victoire and Louis sitting on the floor on the opposite side. The two siblings explained and Bill nearly jumped for joy calling for Fleur.

Victoire then insisted for the next couple of days that Louis help her walk and before long she was walking confidently around the garden followed closely by Louis, Fred and James.

"Al go away your too young" James shouted one day and Victoire turning saw Albus who she had met a few times but he was too shy to talk with her. Hugo on the other hand had talked to her non-stop about all the quidditch books that he liked.

"Why don't you three go ahead I'm going to rest here for a while" she said sitting down on the grass despite the cold frost on the ground. Louis was hesitant at first wanting to protect her until she reminded him of her age and the changes of being hurt behind the countless protective charms of The Burrow.

"There gone you can come out now" Victoire called as soon as the boisterous eleven year olds were out of earshot. Albus emerged from his hiding place behind a bush and came closer to Victoire.

"Hi your Albus right" Al nodded. Victoire kept talking to him until he started talking back and after a while he was opening up to her about how James, Louis and Fred picked on him all the time and how the adults don't really stop it.

"Well I promise Al that I will talk to Louis, James and Fred about not picking on you" Victoire said smiling at the small boy.

"But why?" Al said amazed.

"Because I'm your big sister as well and that's what we do" Victoire said smiling and she meant it even though she was technically only sister to Louis and Dominique she wanted them all to be one big group of sisters and brothers with her as a big sister who they could talk to.

That night Victoire tossed and turned she was still sharing the room with her parents them not ready to let her out of there sites just yet. She couldn't sleep because her talk with Al had made her realise how she needed to see her sisters and explain to them what had happened. Giving up she got out of bed and walked out into the hallway after thinking for a moment she made her way up the steps to the attic.

"Teddy, Teddy" Victoire whispered shaking his shoulders trying not to wake up James, Louis and Fred at the same time.

"Five more minutes" Teddy said groggily pulling his cover up to hide his face which Victoire just pulled down.

"Teddy please" she whispered again which got him to finally open his eyes.

"Well hello may I ask why you are visiting me at this hour miss my godfather would be shocked you know" he said making her grin he admitted defeat though and moved along giving her enough room to lie next to him on the bed.

"So why are you here?" he asked once she was settled down.

"I couldn't sleep"

"So you decided that I shouldn't sleep" he said mock angry Victoire just nodded smiling.

"I was thinking I need to see my sisters explain I was going to talk to everyone tomorrow but I wanted to ask you when I go see them please will you come with me" Victoire said turning to look at Teddy he looked down at her and nodded before leaning down and kissing her lightly on the forehead.

"Yeah of course I will now sleep" They both then turned over and it wasn't long before both were asleep Teddy's arm around Victoire's waist just like that night in the cellar. In the morning Louis woke up and on finding Victoire in Teddy's bed went straight to his dad to ask him why Victoire wasn't sharing with them. Bill immediately stormed up to the attic and showed his first sign of an over protective father when he picked up a still half asleep Victoire and flipped the mattress that Teddy was still lying on.

Later though Victoire explained to them all what she wanted to do, there was of course much protest but after many arguments Teddy (much to Victoire' disappointment) was replaced by Arthur who put the case across that while the rest were parents to one or more of the girls he was Grandfather to all.

"You ready Arthur said kindly to Victoire" she nodded and took one look back at Teddy standing on the boundary of The Burrow before she felt the port key pull her into blackness.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Two days ago Dominique had sent on that message to the ministry but had, had no word from Victoire oh the ministry about what was happening. Right now it was quite late and after tucking Lily and Lucy into bed and stealing all the candles in Rose's room to stop her reading at night had finally sent Molly and Roxanne to bed promising them to come up soon.

"What the?" Dominique said to herself as she looked out the living room window and saw a group of men in black coats making there way up the main path to the house. Panic set in when the first spell was aimed at the house causing it to shake and a small fire start to emerge and grow rapidly.

"Mol up quick hurry!" Dominique said bursting into Molly's room and dragging the girl out of bed.

"Dom. Dom what's going on" Roxanne screamed at her sister tearing out of her own room but then ducking back in as a bit of the ceiling came down showing the flames that had made it to the roof now.

"Be careful and get Rose Molly you get Lily I'll get Lucy then go down the stairs and into the basement," Dominique shouted over the roar of the ever-growing fire.

"ARGH!" Lucy was hiding under her bed when Dominique got in to her room quickly she managed to get her out and scoped her up using her hand to shield her head.

"Down to the basement now!" Dominique screamed as Roxanne and Rose approached her on the landing. The girl hurried down the stairs where in the kitchen Molly was waiting at the hatch for the basement. Roxanne and Rose went down first hurrying into the darkness where Lily's soft sobs could be heard.

"Molly take Lucy and go down," Dominique said handing the small girl over.

"You're coming too?" Molly said tears in her eyes. Dominique looked at her and ushered for Molly to hurry down before slamming the hatch closed and stepping back allowing debris from above as the first floor burned fall on top. Hearing Molly shouting from below and banging on the top of the hatch was the worst thing to listen too but they were safe at least.

"Hey look here's one of them now" One of the cloaked people said as Dominique stumbled out of the burning building coughing.

"Too hot for you sweetie" another jeered Dom glared around at them all before standing as tall as she could and shouting.

"Get out leave now haven't you done enough" she indicated the house burning behind her leaping forward a bit as more tiles fell off the roof.

"You better be quiet now and tell us where the rest are if you do I'll make sure you stay with me I may be kind to you as well as long as you hold your tongue" one of the cloaked people said stepping forward towering over Dominique who's strong will was crumbling every second.

"Leave now" she managed to whisper out flinching as the guy took a hand from under his cloak and stroked down her arm.

"Now you just tell me where the other are and your worries will be all over" Dominique jerked away from him some strength returning to her.

"Go to hell!" she snarled before pushing hard on him which had no effect on him.

"Well it's your choice" he said calmly before taken his wand out from under his cloak and blasting Dominique back onto the ground making her scream in pain.

"You lot go look for the others if you find them split them up and take them to your safe house" the guy who blasted Dominique said prompting the rest of the cloaked men to disperse to start searching the grounds and the remains of the house.

"It's a shame I was looking forward to having you around a part veela is quite easy on the eye and you were just going to get prettier" The guy said bending over Dominique who was trying to get up.

"Hey O'Kane there's no sign of the other's" The rest of the cloaked figures had wandered back having blasted through all the possible hiding places they could find on the property.

"What but how?" the guy said not looking away from Dominique and grabbing her wrist as she tried to get away from him.

"There gone away from here and good I never want you or any of your creepy friends near them" the guy gripped her wrist tighter and bent down squishing her with his weight.

"We'll find them I promise you and there freedom will be taken from them and they will obey and you won't be able to do anything" then with one swift movement he pulled a knife from inside his cloak and brought it down quickly making Dominique gasp in pain.

Leaving it in he then stood and Dominique saw his face briefly under the hood as the wind pulled it back slightly but then the pain took over and soon blackness seeped into her vision


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

"Something's wrong" Victoire said as soon as her and Arthur landed from the port key. Arthur looked around they were at a gate with a path surrounded by trees which turned a sharp corner.

"Something's wrong hurry up" Victoire said hurrying up the path she got to the corner before Arthur and turned and stopped in shock staring up the path to the burnt down house one half completely gone the other with the first floor missing and the bottom floor ready to fall off.

"No, no, no!" Victoire said getting louder with every word before running up the path followed by Arthur who was shocked as well.

"Lily, Lucy, Molly, Roxanne, Rose, Dominique!" Victoire yelled her sister's name reaching the remains of the house and clambering over the debris not caring that her hands were getting cut as she tried to pull stuff back dreading what she would find underneath.

"Vic, Vic no you'll get hurt" Arthur said grabbing her by the waist and lifting her out of the debris.

"No, no I have to find them they could be hurt or, or…" Victoire started to sob leaning on Arthur for support.

"It's ok we'll get help we'll find them" Arthur said letting his granddaughter cry on his shoulder.

"Wait, what's that?" Arthur said looking down at the ground and finding a dark stain on the ground. Victoire turned and looked but gasped in shock turning back knowing that it was dried blood.

"No wait there's footsteps" Arthur said supporting Victoire as he led her along following the bloodied footsteps they went a little way and then came to a small shed which door was propped open and ragged breathing could be heard inside. Victoire hearing this wrenched the door opening and went in.

"Dominique oh Dominique" Arthur came in and saw Victoire kneeling next to a young teenager who was smiling despite the fact that she was still bleeding slightly from a gash in her side.

"Took your time" Dominique said weakly she couldn't believe it Victoire was here with someone who could hopefully help.

"What do you mean how long have you been like this?" Victoire asked concerned taking Arhtur's cloak as he passed it to her and wrapping it carefully around her.

"A few days now get me out of here" Arthur stepped forward and looked at the gash in her side the knife lying not far away told him how the injury had been done and he quickly healed it up.

"We need to take her back she needs blood replenishing potion which Molly has in the house" Arthur said to Victoire who nodded and then said.

"I'm staying here"

"What no we'll come back later we need to move Dominique now though" Arthur said Victoire just kept shaken her head though tears starting to well up in her eyes again.

"No, no the others are here somewhere and I have to find them please send dad and as many as the others back here we need to move fast" Arthur saw the determination in her eye's and nodded in agreement. Victoire then helped him get Dominique out of the shed and watched as he held her up and turned on the spot apparating back to the burrow.

"There back!" Molly yelled through the house as she saw Arthurs hand move to home. Most of them rushed outside hoping to see all of them there but saw instead Arthur holding up a young teenager with red hair who was covered in blood.

"What happened?" Ron said stepping forward and helping support Dominique while Arthur caught his breath.

"The house is burned down we found Dominique here in the shed with a stab wound she needs rest and some potions" he finally gasped out Dominique was immediately taking by Molly and Fleur who took her into the house.

"Where's Victoire?" Bill said urgently.

"Stayed behind to keep looking we all have to go help merlin knows what state the other girls will be in" That was all the others needed to know before they turned on the spot and apparated to the address that Victoire had told them all.

"Vic, Vic be careful" Victoire heard someone tell her that for the second time today but like before she continued pulling the debris back at the house scared at what she would find.

"No I need to find them, I need to" Vic had never cried so much in one day it was a few hours after the rest of the family had arrived to help search and still no sign of the other girls.

"Ok, ok I understand but hurting yourself will not help them" Teddy said soothingly putting an arm around Victoire letting her lean into his side.

"So what did this used to be then?" he asked looking around the now destroyed old room Vic sniffed and looked around she had been doing this most of the day describing the places destroyed to try get a sense of where the girls may be.

"The kitchen the cooked was to the right and then there was cupboards along the wall, the table was in the middle and…and…" she trailed off and dived forward pulling at a large chunk of ceiling Teddy understood the urgency and using his wand levitated the debris away until a hatch was shown.

"Help me get it open" Victoire said struggling to lift the hatch in the floor. Once open she hurried down into what seemed to be a basement Teddy following behind. At the bottom 5 girls were all hugging Victoire one of the youngest she had picked up while she used the other arm to hug them all close.

"Over here we found them!" Teddy yelled stepping out of the basement briefly to yell to the family before going back down.

"Teddy, Teddy please pick up Lucy she's too small to walk over the debris," Victoire said on seeing Teddy she was holding the other smallest girl who was of course Lily. Teddy nodded and picked up the girl who wrapped her arms around his neck.

Victoire then ushered the three girls walking up the stairs following behind with Teddy behind her. On reaching the top of the stairs Rose, Roxanne and Molly were helped out by Ginny and Hermione who had been the closest to the house when Teddy had called.

The sun dazzled Victoire as she stepped out of the basement but tried not to trip holding tightly to Lily they were together again was all she could think as she watched her sisters look shyly at the strangers around them and no mater what happened Victoire believed they would always be together.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

_Last Time_

_The sun dazzled Victoire as she stepped out of the basement but tried not to trip holding tightly to Lily they were together again was all she could think as she watched her sisters look shyly at the strangers around them and no mater what happened Victoire believed they would always be together._

"How's Dominique?" Victoire said straight away on entering the Burrow.

Once exciting the basement there had been hurried explanations to the girls on what was happening and different reactions from all Lily had been delighted to have a father and loved when Harry had picked her up and called her his little princess, Lucy had been too shy and scared still and cried when ever Victoire tried to put her down, Rose was nervous around her parents but kept blushing and giggling as Ron joked with her and held her hand, Roxanne was more serious and just walked back to the boundary of the property letting George and Angelina follow her closely but looking back curiously at her parents, Molly though was the most suspicious and critical though only talking to Percy and Audrey briefly who were already upset about Lucy's reaction.

"She's asleep in mine and your fathers room right now the potion may take a while to get through her system" Fleur said answering Victoire's question.

"Lucy please I missed you too but I need to go see Dom" Victoire whispered to the little girl in her arms. Lucy just shook her head though and clung tighter to Victoire.

"Don't worry now dear Dominique will be fine" Grandma Molly said stroking the back of Lucy's head that seemed to flinch slightly and start crying again.

"Hey Grandma do you know where that football Aunt Audrey got us is?" Fred said running into the kitchen while the adults had went away Molly had tried to keep things as normal as she could and insisted the boys go out and play in the field.

"You?" Roxanne whispered stepping forward and standing in front of Fred who stepped back in shock for a moment seeing your own face but as a girl is a bit of a shock.

"I…I…your from my dreams" Fred stammered out pointing at Roxanne as if accusing her of something.

"The dream where we're in a field and…" Roxanne started grabbing Fred's hand who then continued.

"…And then fireworks go of everything in different shapes and we laugh" The twins could feel it the connection that had been so long broken mending and it only took a few more steps before they were hugging each other tightly.

After that Fred and Roxanne hurried up to the attic with a mischievous glint in their eye's not a good sign in Teddy's opinion. Victoire was still trying to sooth Lucy as well as worry herself about Dominique who should be waking up soon from the potion it took Lily detaching herself from her parents to get Lucy to at least sit side by side with her on an armchair with Vic promising to return soon.

"Hey Dom long time no see" Vic said quietly as Dominique opened her eyes to a strange room and Victoire sitting next to her holding her hand.

"Where I'm I where are the others?" Dominique asked trying to sit up but a large bruise on her side prevented much movement. Victoire sighed and then started explaining about Teddy and Kieran's obsession with her and finally their parentage and kidnapping. Dominique listened but doubt and anger was building in her until Victoire started explain Louis and she could stay quite anymore.

"No, no I don't care if there our parents they should have looked harder not just given up and if we stay with them those men will keep coming back and least alone we stand a chance but our…this family there dangerous" Victoire was shocked how could Dominique act like this they had a chance at an ordinary life and she was going to throw that away.

"Dom no we can't leave here they'll be crushed they didn't give up the Selwyn's were just cowards that we're good at hiding" Victoire said trying to make Dominique see reason but the stubborn fourteen year old just shook her head and refused to even look at Victoire who gave up and left her to sulk.

"Hi Uncle Percy Aunt Audrey I'm sorry but I need to talk to Molly" Victoire said approaching the three of them downstairs where Molly had began talking to her parent.

"What is it?" Molly asked looking back at Percy and Audrey who followed her with there eyes.

"What's wrong with Lucy?" Victoire stated bluntly and knowing it was the right question when Molly went very pale.

"I…I are you sure Dom's not the best person to talk to?" Victoire stared steadily at Molly who at twelve like all of them acted older then she actually was.

"No Dom's still resting" Molly nodded having found out what had happened to Dominique and was kicking herself inside for not insisting she came down to the basement with them.

"Well ok you have to not interrupt let me finish and please don't tell the adults just yet ok" Molly said and when Victoire nodded she started telling her…

_2 years ago_

_Five-year-old Lucy woke up as usual early and straight away woke her best friend and closest sister Lily. Both then ran into the corridor and split up sneaking into the closest room, which happened to be Roxanne who at nine now felt too old to play with her younger sisters mainly because she was taller and stronger so could do more chores._

"_Roxy come on get up!" Lucy shouted jumping on the bed and landing directly on Roxanne's legs which woke her instantly._

"_Lucy get off," Roxanne said calmly though trying to get back to sleep but failing with a five-year-old jumping on her bed._

"_No up, up" Lucy squealed one last time before jumping off the bed and taking Roxanne's blanket with her._

"_Why do Lily and Lucy have to wake us up again?" Roxanne said grumpily trudging into the dining room for breakfast. Looking around the table Roxy saw that she got lucky this time though Molly and Dominique were both wrapped in towels after a bucket of water was poured over there heads._

"_Well we have to be up anyway" Dominique said trying to glare at Lily while drying her hair but ended up smiling at the small girl instead who giggled._

"_Remember now the brown dresses today and aprons" Dominique then said seriously and they all nodded. Since moving to the country house a few years ago and Aunt Adele dieing Mr. Selwyn had left the girls alone, but every few months Mr. Selwyn visited he sent a note ahead so they had time to prepare though._

"_Roxy where did you put the dust covers last time" Molly shouted through the house it was still the morning and Mr. Selwyn was not due to arrive for another couple of hours but there was still a lot to do. _

_When Kieran had settled the girls into the country house he had assigned them the attic to share and had conjured up 6 cots for them to sleep on and when his mother died ordered them to maintain the grounds, attic and kitchen but leave the rest of the house locked up. _

_Of Course as soon as he left each girl took a room for themselves on the first floor except for Lily and Lucy who shared a room but when Mr. Selwyn visited they had too dig out the dust covers for the furniture and lock up the rooms as well as dress in the ugly brown dresses he sent to them every Christmas as if he was doing them a favor._

"_Molly, Molly!" Lucy yelled running through the house to her older sister who was currently draping the covers over the table in the dining room._

"_Lucy I'm busy what is it? And why are you in that you need your brown dress on" Molly said impatiently glancing at Lucy who was in her favourite dark green dress which Victoire had sent to her on her last birthday._

"_But I can't find Tabby" Lucy whined Molly ignored her though and continued preparing for Mr. Selwyn's arrival so Lucy wandered off calling for Tabby her and Lily's kitten who always wandered off._

"_Where's Lucy?" Dominique asked Lily who was helping her tidy up the kitchen it wasn't long before Mr. Selwyn arrived and they were doing the last minute cleaning._

"_I don't know" Lily said distracted as she concentrated on scrubbing the floor._

"_She was looking for Tabby earlier" Molly said coming into the room._

"_Tabby, Tabby" Lucy called crawling around the study which was the one room other then and attic not covered in dust cloths. _

"_What do you think your doing?" A gruff voice said all of a sudden and standing up quickly Lucy turned around to see Mr. Selwyn stepping out of the fireplace in the study._

"_I'm…I'm…" Lucy stuttered intimidated by the man especially when he came and stood next to her looking down at her._

"_Speak up and what are you wearing?" Lucy bit her lip looking down at her dress._

"_It's my dress and I'm looking for my kitten" Mr. Selwyn kneeled down and looked Lucy directly in the eye now; he also grabbed her arm as she tried to step back._

"_Please sir your hurting me" Lucy said trying not to cry._

"_Now when I allowed you to live here I set certain rules and you have broken a lot of them one don't come in any other rooms except the kitchen and attic, two no pets of any kind even kittens and three be grateful for the clothes I send you and don't raid my families old wardrobes" his anger seemed to grow more steadily and he pulled Lucy's arm more making her cry out in pain._

"_But Vicky..." Lucy started but Mr. Selwyn pinched her hard in the side._

"_Shut up now about this kitten how come I haven't seen it when visiting is it new" he asked watching Lucy shake her head and look down._

"_Tell me what did you do with it when I was here" his voice seemed calm but there was malice behind every word he said. _

"_I…I put Tabby in a box we found and put the box in the basement" Mr. Selwyn seemed to nod and then think briefly before saying._

"_Well that wasn't nice I bet Tabby was scared locked in a dark place for hours yes" Lucy nodded trying to pull away but failing._

"_Yes and now you have to see how it feels as well" he then picked her up managing to hold onto her even though she struggled and turning around transformed the study desk into a large box which he then put Lucy in and closed again leaving her there when he went to find the other girls._

"We didn't find her until hours later when he left by then she had cried and screamed for hours and since then she has barely said a word and hates the dark and closed in spaces" Molly finished her story and watched as Victoire wiped tears from her face.

"Why did I never know?" she finally asked Molly looked down at the ground and said.

"Mr. Selwyn forbade us from telling you any bad news and we didn't want to worry you, you couldn't have done anything anyway" Victoire nodded knowing Molly was right while Kieran talked to her about most things during the years with just them too he always went silent and grumpy when her sisters came up in conversation.

"You know I've thought about the day I will have to stand in Kieran's trial and give evidence face him again but now I can't wait to make sure he's locked away and never comes out again" Victoire said reaching out at the same time and giving Molly a one armed hug.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

"Vulchers all of them" Molly said fussing around the kitchen and peering out the kitchen window at the boundary of the Burrow reporters were gathered trying to get a glimpse of any of the family.

"So what's the theory now" Teddy said ruffling his already messy hair as he wandered into the kitchen in just his pajamas. It was early morning not a time of day many of the family saw except Molly.

"Well apparently we are all now gathered around your deathbed because you're dying of some undiscovered disease" Molly said glancing at the daily prophet on the table.

"Oh I'm dying now I was mental yesterday" Teddy said leaning sitting down at the kitchen table. The presence of the girls in the house and the miracle of there return was not known to the outside world yet the attack and nearly fatal stabbing of Dominique had scared the family into keeping the secret a bit longer until they figured out what to do.

"Your up early again…" Molly observed wriggling her brow and turning her expert eye on Teddy "…is anything wrong" Teddy seemed to think for a moment looking down at his lap his hair going pink an obvious sign of embarrassed.

"Well I'm worried about Vic because she's worried about Dominique" Molly sighed Dominique one of the many collective worries in the house at the minute. All Dominique wanted to do was leave it was understandable those years alone having to look after all the other girls had left her independent not wanting anyone to look after her so being shoved into a house full of adults willing to take on all responsibilities left her in a bad mood.

Dominique had recovered quickly and was now residing with the rest of the kids in the attic the place was now full of bunk beds two of which were side by side with Lily and Lucy on the top and (much to Bills dismay) Teddy and Victoire on the bottom. Waking up for the fourth morning in the burrow Dominique looked around at the silent scene around her with Molly in the bed opposite, the boy called James on her right and then Roxanne to her left. Swinging her legs out of bed she stood up gingerly.

"Yes" Dominique whispered under her breath for the first morning she didn't feel dizzy when standing up making her way out the room quietly she hurried down the stairs stopping just before turning into the kitchen when she heard voices.

"Well we have to give her time but really it's up to Dominique with what she does next" Dominique vaguely recognized the voice of the plump red haired women she had been introduced to as her grandma Molly.

"Yeah but Vic hates how she's brushed off her own parents I see it everyday Fleur's distress at not being able to hug her second born" the voice of Teddy said floating up the stairs. Dominique slide down the banister so she was sitting on the stairs thinking it was true she had been cruel towards her parents but she didn't know them but then she thought that week a few months ago Rose had got angry with her and didn't talk or go near her for a week it had hurt now she was doing the same thing.

"Hey Dominique you ok" a voice whispered behind her making her jump slightly swiveling around she found granddad Arthur looking down on her concern etched on his face.

"Yeah I'm fine" she said quickly turning back before he noticed the tears on her face. Sighing Arthur crept down a few more steps before sitting next to Dominique.

"Great place for eaves dropping this…" he said laughing making Dominique blush "…oh the amount of time I've spent on these steps mainly with Ginny I remember sitting with Ginny right on this very spot around the same age as you listening to how there was this boy she liked but he didn't seem to notice her even though they saw each other all the time"

"So what did you tell her?" Dominique said her curiosity more important then her need to feel cold and detached from every adult in the house.

"Well mainly I told her I disapproved as a father figure that she dated anyone but wouldn't stop her, I also told her that I would protect her no matter what age she was which is exactly what Bill wants to do for you and Vic just protect you not suffocate you not make you feel in-superior just help you when you need it and always be there for you especially since he missed so much of your lives by someone's else's fault" Dominique sat there staring into space Arthur had just hit on everything she had been worried about and it seemed like a weight had just been lifted off her shoulders what Bill would do for her all the other fathers in the family do for all the other girls.

"I…I'm sorry for how I…" she started stammering more tears running down her face Arthur just reached over and pulled Dominique into a hug letting his granddaughter just cry. When she eventually pulled back Dominique smiled shyly and then said.

"Bet the boy who ignored Ginny is kicking himself now" Arthur shook his head and laughed managing to get out.

"No he's not, he's upstairs right now with her" Dominique's jaw dropped open before she started laughing too the noise the two of them made had Molly peering around the corner curiously she just smiled though seeing Dominique smiling for the first time.

"Breakfast you two" Molly said gesturing to the table. Arthur sat down but Dominique halted for a minute before turning and hugging Molly.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" she said as Molly hugged her back crying as well now.

"Don't be silly dear now you remember this no matter what you do or where you go family will always be waiting for you at home" Dominique nodded before turning to face a shocked Teddy.

"I know that now thanks to granddad" Dominique said she turned to sit at the table again but faltered turning back to the stairs she said.

"I'll be back 5 minutes" An insistent knocking was all Bill heard on waking up Fleur was still fast asleep but was stirring standing he opened the door to find Dominique.

"Dominique are you ok what…" he started to say but was cut off.

"Please don't say anything I…I been such an idiot the thing is I don't know what's it like to have a parent the house elves looked after us mainly in the mansion but when moving to country house and Aunt Adele dying I was left the oldest alone I know what it feels like to look after others but it's just…just strange really to have someone all of a sudden who cares and I didn't know how to react to that so what I'm asking is will you protect me" At the end of her speech Dominique was sobbing uncontrollably Bill was stunned for a second but then recovered kneeling down he came face to face with Dominique.

"I will always be here for you and I will not let anyone take you away from me ever again" Dominique sobbed some more before throwing her arms around her father and hugging him tightly.

"You can call me Dom if you want" Dominique said into his shoulder making him laugh.

From that point Dominique was a changed girl she joked around with everyone even the adults and she helped Lucy to talk to her parents and gain some trust with the other younger members of the family. As well she helped Molly with all the cooking given herself a chance to keep that independence she had but still be part of the family. The family stayed close together in the burrow hiding from the world to give the girls a chance to adjust. It was two weeks later and Harry and Ron came into the burrow glum faces on.

"We need to talk to Vic, Dominique, Teddy and all the adults kids please go upstairs," Harry said on entering the kitchen where they were all gathered the serious look on both auror's faces made the room clear quickly of all kids.

"Ok we tried everything but Selwyn he's got some very rich and powerful friends somewhere because he's out on bail until the trial" Harry said quickly slumping into a kitchen chair beside Ginny.

"What no but how?" Bill said angry that his daughters and nieces tormenter was lose and concerned as Victoire shook uncontrollable in her mothers arms.

"Who ever attacked the country house must have paid his bail which is worrying because that's one of the highest bails in wizarding history whoever these people are their powerful but well hidden the best lawyers were there as well counter acting ever argument we had until me and Harry were well we've been chucked off the case too emotionally attached apparently" Ron grunted kicking the wall getting a disapproving look from his mother.

"We'll up the security right now and lay low go to work as normal send the boys back to school in a few day as normal even Teddy" George said standing up ready to jump into action.

"No" a voice said and everyone turned to Dominique the one who had said it.

"I'm sorry but your plan uncle George involves us hiding again well I've been hiding all my life and now I want to say that I am here and I am not frightened" Dominique said defiantly.

"Yes, yes no more hiding…" Teddy said standing up "…we may not know who the rest of the group are but we know Selwyn we need to tell the public about the girls what he did get there compassion open protection really" They all thought about it and realized it was the best way, the best way to downgrade Selwyn and get him to trial in a way and the best way to get the girls on the steps to a normal life again.

The Daily Prophet landed on the kitchen table two days later as usual with the headline 'Miracle Find' and then a large picture of all of the girls in front of the burrow.


End file.
